An endpoint, such as an access terminal, may use a system of communication networks to communicate packets with other endpoints during communication sessions. For example, an access terminal may subscribe to a home network that maintains subscription information for the access terminal. If the access terminal is outside of the serving area of the home network, the access terminal may use a visited network to communicate packets.
Certain known techniques may be used to make policy decisions, such as accounting or quality of service decisions, for these communication sessions. These known techniques, however, are not efficient in certain situations. In certain situations, it is generally desirable to be efficient.